Gordon Freeman (Freeman's Mind)
Gordon Freeman is the main (and only, besides the characters of Half Life) character in the popular machinima series Freeman's Mind. ''He is portrayed very differently from what little personality he had in the original ''Half-Life games. Where in Half-Life, Half-Life 2 and its episodes, he is depicted as a stoic hero; in Freeman's Mind however, he is eccentric, egostatistical, and somewhat selfish. His catch phrase is "I HAVE A DOCTORS DEGREE! "fires gun"" Personality Freeman is somewhat eccentric and ill-tempered, although this isn't to say he isn't very knowledgable about science and good at his job, as his inner monlouges show. During the series, he often makes sarcastic remarks,, and is best described as a "smartass". He also is very egostatistical, believing everyone in the facility should be more like him (which is not actually unjustified, considering the people he meets such as scientists who talk about donuts during an alien invasion). He also believes everyone in the military to be extremely stupid and incompetent, which again is not unjustified considering they repeatedly shoot him in the body with their low caliber MP5's (despite it being completely ineffective against his suit), are unable to "Tell me (gordon) and the other scientists are not the aliens", attempt to pull off an extremely inpractical cover up, as gordon points out, and execute very stupid combat maneuvers such as running around corners where they know Gordon is waiting with his gun pointed straight at the corner. Recently, Gordon has been noticing them being smarter, by doing things such as almost killing him with a grenade. However, he still regards them as stupid "rat-fuck meatheads". Some other things he hates are: Cockroaches, the black mesa management, the architects, and scientists who follow string theory. Despite Freeman's eccentric personality, he actually comes off as sane compared to everyone else in the series (a.k.a. the characters of the game), but this has recently started to deterioate. He seems to being going more insane. This isn't to say he is completely evil, he is actually very tolerant of all the crazy people around him and those who want to kill him, only attacking when he is attacked first, and occasionly trying to save other scientists lives (but never has to much success due to the scientist's low survival instinct). But by Episode 17, he seems to be having a small mental breakdown. Originally he got very mad about the insane architecture of black mesa and the Military trying to kill him, but he seems to have gotten use to killing soldiers and aliens, and in episodes 15 and 22 he even seems to enjoy it (although as shown in episode 28, he wont shoot at a soldier unless they are a direct threat to him). He hates Black Mesa for its constant locked doors, dead ends, and lack of safety standards. He also really hates the "security system" which always forces him to traverse a deadly obstacle such as tripmines or machine gun turrets. He constantly doubts why they even have those turrets. Also, he does not get as mad at the insane architecture and all the dead bodies everywhere, as these are way too common by this point. Despite this, he still mantians a "smartass" demeanor (despite his many near-death experiences), and is still very egostatistical. Most of this behaivor relates to the fact that "He is a genius" and his increasing body count, stunts, and combat feats (Gordon: (smashes a headcrab) "Ah you see I was ready for that, you can't teach this. Lets face it not everyone is cut out to be me, I'm a physics-crunching badass, I'm the complete package.") Another very noticeable feature about Freeman is that he is very paranoid. As he explained in episode 28, he believes that Owls can read his thoughts and that a race of frog people live under ground, although as he explains, this is totally justified now. Background It is assumed that Freeman is from Seattle (as in Half-Life), and is confirmed in both the game and the series to be 27 years old. He graduated from MIT, something he is always content to brag about, especially to soldiers and aliens in battle, where he repeatedly screams "I HAVE A DOCTORS DEGREE!" while gunning them down. He works at Black Mesa labs as a scientist. He speaks in a somewhat deep voice, and it is heavily implied on many occasions that he has a very eccentric family and has met very eccentric people. An example is his cousin Jesse, a registered sex offender. He has stated repeatedly that he also did very weird things, even while working at Black Mesa. Examples include: *Doing a "cannon ball" into his bathtub at his old apartment, causing it to collapse and flood the lobby. *Playing racket ball in the anti-mass spectrometer. *Laying awake for four days straight thinking his house was being attacked by frog people *As a child, building pillow forts using plaster, much to the annoyance of his mom. It is also sometimes implied in the series that he is a murderer, although these lines are not considered canon and are almost certainly just jokes. He also has been implied to be a sex offender, although this is also likely a joke, or just a result of one of the many paranoid women with pepper spray. He also seems to live a life of partying, as he states he hits the clubs and goes out with girls regulary. Talents As shown in several episodes, he is very good at science, despite his eccentric personality. He constantly drones on about how much smarter he is than everyone else, especially when he is doing advanced science while everyone else is "back in high school". He also prides himself in staying physically fit, and he has stated that he can easily beat up anyone at Black Mesa. His strength and speed is evidenced by his constant jumps and pull-ups in a plated metal suit. He is shown to at least be proficient with aiming, firing, and loading guns, as well as dealing with the recoil. He apparently knows a lot about firearms from "having watched Die Hard like 50 times". Also, as shown in a few episodes, he speaks German, Hindi, and Haitian Creole. Category:Machinima Category:Ross Scott Category:Freeman's Mind